An intravenous bag or IV bag typically supplies fluid to a patient in a slow, controlled administration through a needle injected into the patient's vein, typically a vein in the patient's wrist, arm, or leg. There are many types of fluids that are delivered from an IV bag, through a needle and directly into a patient's vein including saline solution, blood products, medication, etc. The fluid is typically not under any external pressure and feeds through the needle by force of gravity, hence the IV bag needs to be positioned at a location above the patient to provide flow of the fluid from the IV bag into the patient's vein.
Because the fluid from the IV bag is administered over a long period of time, the patient must be in vicinity of the IV bag, at least limited by the practical length of a tube that connects the IV bag to the needle that is inserted in the patient's vein. Being such, the patient is virtually tethered to the IV bag.
To provide the patient with some degree of mobility, often the IV bag is supported by a portable IV holder, often having wheels. In such, the patient is relatively free to move about to exercise, use the bathroom, etc. The patient pushes/pulls the IV holder, and hence the IV bag, along with them as they make their way to their desired destination. Such is often witnessed in many hospitals.
As will be shown, the typical prior IV holder consisted of a substantially linear shaft with a base and wheels at one end and an arm extending from a distal end to which the IV bag is attached. Although often adjustable in height, the IV bag is typically supported anywhere from six to eight feet off of the floor. Being that a full IV bag typically contains a pint of fluid and the fluid has a specific gravity similar to that of water, a full IV bag typically weights around one pound. Being that the IV bag is positioned on an arm, the weight of the IV bag and the distance from the substantially linear shaft creates an imbalance to the prior IV holder, the longer the arm and the heavier the IV bag, the greater the imbalance. As the patient walks to their destination, any obstruction such as a change in floor surfaces, minor bumps, etc., will perturb the prior IV holder, possibly leading to the IV holder, and hence, the IV bag falling, which possibly leads to bursting of the IV bag, damaging furniture or equipment from the IV holder hitting such, bodily injury, etc.
What is needed is an IV holder that will reduce imbalances and, therefore, reduce the potential of tipping.